Collage : Graylu Drabbles
by KJ Dreams
Summary: [Pre-written stories in celebration of GRAYLU week!]
1. Chapter 1

**::Disclaimer::Fairy Tail and its characters do not belong to me.::**

 **These are one-shots for GRAYLU week! Since Fanfiction was down on the first day, and I didn't log on till today...I'm late.**

 _ **Mistletoe Kiss**_

Lucy was late. Her blonde tresses flew behind her as she ran through the streets of Magnolia to the guild. She cursed her indecisiveness and picked up her speed when she glanced at her watch. The party had started over an hour ago and she had promised to be there at seven sharp.

It was only when she reached the entrance of the guild that she realized she had left her bag of presents at her apartment. Cursing herself once more, she spun on her heel and made her way back. Although it hadn't snowed in Magnolia, there was still a bitter wind howling through the cracks of the buildings.

She reached her apartment with no problem, shivering but safely. She had grabbed her Santa bag (yes, it was a giant red velvet bag) and had begun to exit when she noticed a silver wrapped present lying on her bed.

She dropped the bag, "What's this," she asked herself and picked up the small present.

She received no answer; her reflection stared back at her as she inspected it. It was no bigger than her palms put together and it was light. Tucking it in her pocket to open later, she headed out again - this time she remembered to bring the bag of presents.

She had arrived right on time for the exchange of gifts. She greeted everyone as she handed out her presents and goodie bags she spent hours on.

"Oi, Lucy!"

Her smile spread from ear to ear as she turned to face Natsu, her best friend, "Natsu! You made it!"

Natsu approached her with his arms wide open and she gladly walked into his hug, "Droopy-eyes almost made us miss it."

She stiffened slightly at the mention of the raven-haired ice mage but she managed to joke, "I bet you destroyed half the town."

"Nah, more like only the mayor's house."

"You idiots," Lucy smacked his chest, stepping out of the embrace.

Gray and Natsu had gone on a mission that had asked for the two specifically and they had all been worried they wouldn't make it back on time for their Christmas party.

"Where's Gray?" She asked, scanning the room.

"Ah," Natsu scratched the back of his, glancing at the guild doors once before looking back at her, "Juvia said she had to talk to the popsicle."

"Oh, it's about time they were open to each other about their feelings," Lucy shrugged, the strange smile on her face masking the hurt inside of her.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu's hand cupped her cheek his warmth anything but comforting at the moment.

This time her smile was more convincing and she walked away from Natsu, "Yeah, I'll see you around. Mira is calling me."

Indeed, Mira was waving Lucy over and she gratefully took the chance to slip away, "Hi, Mira."

"Lucy, I'm terribly sorry to ask you this, but can you make a quick run downstairs and get me some more boxes of sugar and cream?" Mira pleaded while wringing her hands together.

"Yes, of course,"

Weaving past a drunk Cana and Macao, she made her way downstairs. She found herself humming a Christmas hymn and she allowed herself to pretend everything was okay that she wasn't hurting inside.

"You look happy, Lucy."

She felt herself go rigid, his voice sending a thrill down her spine and stabbing at her heart at the same time, "G-Gray."

"Hey," he stepped out of the shadows, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You seem rather happy as well, Gray." Lucy cringed at the bitterness in her voice.

"Only because you're here."

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, Mr. Cool-guy. I'm sure Juvia would appreciate those cheesy pick-up lines more than I would," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and picked up the two boxes for Mira.

"Did you forget what I said before I left?" He took a step closer to her but maintained a safe distance between them.

"Gray, it's obvious you like Juvia," Lucy side-stepped him as she started to make her way back.

"Here," Gray offered a hand, "let me help you out."

Lucy took a look at his hands and then nodded at two boxes behind them, "Take those."

Lucy was walking out the door when she heard him, "You can't decide for me who I like, Luce."

And she'd be damned if she said she hadn't felt the flutters of hope in her belly.

Why she continued to reject his advances, she didn't know. Actually, she knew why. If she allowed herself, she could feel her desire and love for him pulsating with her heart but she also felt the tendrils of fear - fear of the unknown.

She had never truly fallen for anyone and she was terrified. She was terrified of handing her heart to another. She was terrified of hurting others because of her selfish feelings.

And so she lied through her teeth and always answered, "No," when someone asked if she fancied anyone. No, she didn't fancy anyone.

That's right. It didn't hurt her every time she happened to see Juvia profess her feelings for Gray out in the open while she hid her own in the mask of friendship. She truly was the coward.

"Don't worry about it, Mira," she said as she dropped the boxes on the back counter and the kind-hearted mage thanked her,"Gray is bringing two more in a bit."

"Gray? I don't remember seeing him."

"I happened to stumble into him on my way there. I told him to help me out," Lucy lied with ease and Mira seemed to buy it.

Excusing herself, Lucy hung around the guild for another half-hour before saying good-bye. The jolly mood hanging around the guild no longer warm and inviting; instead, it seemed to suffocate her as she struggled to keep a smile on her face.

It'd be easier if she hadn't fallen for him. It'd be easier if she could be honest about her feelings.

She leaned against the doors of the guild, breathing out into the freezing December air, "Don't be a coward, Lucy."

"Those should be my words," Gray joked, appearing from the shadows.

"The way you seem to melt from the shadows, you'd think you were a demon." She replied absentmindedly

"The way I drive you crazy, you could call me a demon."

"Your pick-up lines are getting worse and worse."

They now were standing side by side, still leaning against the doors of the guild.

"Yeah, you make me say stupid stuff." Gray laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

Lucy laughed alongside him, "Yeah, well, you make me do stupid stuff."

Silence fell over them again and she found herself at peace. Neither of them mentioned the hidden meaning behind their words.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray started, "did you notice what we're standing underneath?"

Lucy glanced upwards and froze. They were under a mistletoe. Mira!

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything." Gray assured her

Be brave, Lucy. You can do it.

"No, I want to," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Gray stared at her in wonder, in confusion and his eyes gleamed with nervous excitement, "A-are you..."

She nodded and in a moment much too short for Lucy's liking, Gray swooped in and placed a light peck on her lips.

"Why are you pouting?" His breath tickled her lips, and she shivered, "Because there were no fireworks."

"Do you want fireworks?"

"Yes."

"Because I want so much more than fireworks." He murmured against her lips, "I want you, everything about you. I want to know your favorite memories -sad or happy. What makes you smile like there is nothing in the world that could shatter your happiness; what makes you cry so I can always be there to comfort you. I want to wake up in the morning with our bodies entwined together; I want our hands to come together as if they were puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly; I want you to be my only one and you to only have me; I want to fight alongside you forever. What I'm saying is, I like you, Lucy Heartfilia."

If this was a dream, Lucy never wanted to wake up. Her body was alive with the endorphin rushing through her body, lighting up her every nerve to Gray's presence.

"I like you too," she smiled, closing the minute distance between their lips.

As their lips moved against each other, she felt the fireworks explode in the sky. They came together as though they were built for each other. Her hands clutched his scarf and if it weren't for Gray's arm wrapped around her waist holding her closer to him, she would have fallen from her weak knees.

They came apart for air and rested their foreheads on one another, "It's fortunate you like me too," Gray whispered, "because if you kiss under the mistletoe you'll have a blessed romance with the person, and I'm darn happy it was you."

Her lips curled into a smile, "Me too."

As they walked home together for the first time as a couple (Gray fumbling with his words when asking), she noticed something. The fireworks hadn't stopped exploding.

* * *

Later, after Gray had left, she opened the silver package and gasped as she shed silent tears.

A note fell out and with his elegant arcs and loops, Gray had written:

 _Merry Christmas. This will never melt. I got the ice from that mountain. Damn monster almost got me, but it was worth it. -GF_

She hiccupped with laughter, knowing which mountain he was talking about, and placed the small structure by her bed. The light from her lamp reflected of it, giving it a surreal appearance.

The amount of detail he had given it...the time spent on it...the thoughts put in it...It was overwhelming and Lucy wiped away her tears of loss, gratitude and love.

Gray had given her an ice sculpture of a young Lucy with her parents.

* * *

A/N **: Thanks for reading! The myth, if you didn't catch it, was the mistletoe kiss. The whole romance thing. Simple and sweet. Don't forget to comment/favorite. I'll update DAY 2 later. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	2. Day 2: Tattoo

_**\- WARNING - RATED R ! IF UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SMUT, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER'S ONE-SHOT.**_

 _ **Tattoo**_ : _A rhythmic tapping or drumming_

Gray pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard, and her hands fumbled with the doorknob. They crashed onto the floor as they fell through the doorway.

She gasped in shock as she collided with the ground, "D-Door," she told Gray.

He growled in frustration against her neck, and he picked her up, bridal-style, and kicked the door shut.

Unlike his previous rough actions, he removed the sheets from the bed and gently placed her on the bed. He loosened his tie, having been dressed formally for their anniversary dinner, and Lucy bit her lip in anticipation. The action had been strangely arousing.

He threw off his jacket and she pulled at his tie to bring him closer to her. Her lips met his, molding together in a perfect dance. She savored the brief moment of the gently kiss before she bit his lower lip earning her a low groan from him. He trailed his hands over the soft texture of her blue dress, feeling her curves and dropping them down to her hips.

He ran his tongue across her own bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. Her own hands traveled over his abdomen that was unfortunately still covered so she began to unbutton his shirt. He groaned again as her hands touched his skin, goosebumps rising on his exposed chest.

She let out a breath in disappointment when his lips left her own, but she quickly found herself letting out low moans in response to his trail of kisses down her neck. He ran his tongue in her sensitive spot before applying slight pressure to it and then biting her. She let out a particularly loud sound as his teeth sank into her skin and he grunted in response.

He had already slipped her out of her dress and he fondled her right breast with his hand while his other made its way down. He slid her underwear to the side, slipping a finger into her. Unable to resist, she bit down on his own shoulder in pure delight.

He added another finger, curling one to hit her clit every time he pumped his fingers in and out of her. She could feel her climax nearing and with a rough tug, she brought his mouth to her own again.

He pulled away as she screamed his name, relishing in the raw sound of her voice. He was painfully aware of his own arousal, but he waited for her to come down from her high. He didn't mind; he loved watching her lose control because of him.

When she opened her eyes, she found him staring at her with the same look he'd always be giving her when she reached her climax. It was full of love and awe.

She planted a tender kiss to his neck, and when he grinded against her she felt herself becoming aroused once again. She, herself, grinded against his erection and loved the reaction she got out of him. His eyes met hers - pleading, wanting, loving, almost crazed.

She tugged at his pants, giving him all the permission he needed. He stripped of his pants and boxers with record speed (perks of his stripping habits). Already lubricated, he slipped in with ease and waited for her to adjust before moving.

He was achingly slow at first and she grinded herself against him faster than him to pick up speed. Her nails dug into his back as they both became one. Their groans and moans of pleasure increased in volume until they hit their climaxes. Lucy reached her own before him and he thrusted three more times before he released inside her. He exited her and rolled to the side to avoid crushing her under his weight.

He wrapped his arm around her and drew her in close. Their individual hearts' tattoo's mingling into a beat only they would recognize as their very own.

 **A/N: Meh, I tried.**


	3. Day 3: Meeting the family

**Heart to Heart**

The train ride was oddly silent, but Lucy didn't mind. She attempted to read her new book at no avail. She hardly made any progress having spent more time glancing at the male mage in front of her. His long eyelashes framing his beautiful dark blue eyes as he pointedly stared out the window.

She knew how difficult it was for him so she didn't push him; instead, she gave him space to prepare himself to face them. In fact, she was almost grateful for it. She was nervous as well. The trepidation only grew as they chugged closer to his hometown. She knew loss like the back of her hand and all the comfort in the world would never fully heal the wound of losing their parents.

The significance of this visit didn't go unnoticed by her and like every time she thought of it, she felt a warmth blossoming across her chest. Gray was entrusting his heart to her. It was a fragile but tough heart. It had been shattered and pierced but it had always kept beating.

Lucy couldn't place a word on the feeling she was experiencing. No, before she had liked Gray...but now...now, she wasn't quite sure if it was love but like no longer seemed to fit. No, they had been dating for a year now and during that year it had progressed to something more. Together they had gone on countless missions and occasionally going on a mission with Team Natsu.

She had yet to take Gray to her parent's graves, but she had already been planning it before he had asked her to accompany her. She would never forget the shadows of pain that reflected in his eyes as he talked to her about it and her own teary eyes as she agreed.

"Let's go," Gray held out his trembling hand and Lucy took it without commenting.

He was nervous and frightened. He was frightened of handing someone his heart when all he ever done was guarded it quite viciously. He, however, would never admit to something like that...except to Lucy. With her, he could show all his sides without fear of judgment. That was why he was terrified of her rejecting the precious treasure he was attempting to hand her.

Would she accept it? Would she accept a heart that had suffered a beating and a lifetime of pain?

He loved her. That much he knew for sure. He had never been so sure of something in years. What was more terrifying was that he was sure of something that was so pure and good.

His hometown was a few miles further down the town they had arrived at. They had to walk because there were no paths nor people willing to travel to what was now known as a graveyard. They walked in silence, holding each other's hand in support and comfort .

Just as the sun began its decline from its highest point, they reached the outskirts of the town. He knew Lucy was probably cold and miserable but he was warmed at her resilience; she had not complained once or slowed down. Her eyes hid her reaction to the destruction still visible through the layers of ice and snow, but Gray knew her heart was aching. Lucy, by nature, was empathetic. While she imagined the horrors of that night, he relived the flashes of the vivid memories that had haunted him for years.

The fires that dotted the town, the screams, the blood, the pain, the sound of the monster as it crushed the town and its citizens as if they were ants. And then there had been the bodies of his parents, lying in front of him, pupils dilated and their bodies rapidly losing the warmth Gray desperately loved.

It had been so very long ago, but it was, as always, fresh in his memory. He had gotten over his fear of Deliora but the pain would always be there as a reminder of his loss, of what could have been.

But one glance at blonde woman walking beside him had him anchored to the present. The what could have been no longer plagued his thoughts - it no longer was of importance. He had Lucy. He had Fairy Tail. He, although he wouldn't admit it aloud, had Lyon as well.

They reached his parent's grave marker, a cross made out of wood with their names etched into it. The simplicity of their grave's maker, in Gray's opinion, seemed to fit them. The beaten up wood and makeshift tombstone was full of raw emotions and memories. It was perfect, for now at least. One day, one day, Gray would have the courage and complete peace of mind to give them their proper resting place with the true tombstone they deserved. After all, they were his parents.

All this he told the celestial mage. He told her of his parents, told her of their family, of the town, his mother-complex (that he no longer had for no one could replace his mother or Ur), the time his father had gotten a scolding from his mother for being reckless enough to let Gray walk on the lake's ice without testing it first, and the last family dinner they had shared.

He told her of the twinkle his mother's eyes had and the wrinkles at the creases of his father's eyes. He told her of that fateful night. The terror that took hold of his soul that night and the hatred that found residence in his heart.

He told of her of Ur, of Lyon, of Ultear, and finally of Silver. He told her how he gradually overcame his fear and how his father helped him through it. He told her of his new goal - to destroy E.N.D.

And by the end of it all, his voice that had started as cool and collected was a hoarse whisper from the tears that hadn't stopped flowing.

The whole time she held his hand, allowing him to tell his story with dignity and on his own accord. Her grip had tightened at times, particularly at the mention of death and sadness.

And when he was finally done crying, she took his face in her palms and kissed the final tears rolling down his cheeks. Her lips were cold but at their touch, Gray felt the warmth of her being enter him and spread inside him until it reached his heart. Her warmth would not be able to completely heal the wound, but it had become almost a necessity for him.

"I love you, Gray," she whispered, her lips brushing against his face, and with those words he knew that he had worried for no reason.

Those were the four words he had been aching to hear for so long he hadn't noticed it. His heart was already hers and hers was already his. They had been for awhile. She did not pity him. She did not say she understood all he went through. She said the words that encompassed their own two-person world. The only words Gray wanted to hear.

"I love you, too," He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

And even though the sun was already setting, he thought it might have gotten the littlest of brighter in those minutes before it settled behind the mountains and left them in a blanket of shining stars.

 **::A/N::**

 **-goes off running in the distance crying- This one made me emotional... What cruel person came up with this prompt?! D:**

 **On a more serious note, thanks for your reviews! This is the first time I participate in one of these so I was excited...Anyhow, I am sorry too, because I haven't finished all the stories for this week;-; Even though I wont finish this week, I will write all 7 (with the bonus:8) of the one-shots for them. Next update? Probably Saturday.**


	4. Day 4 : Honeymoon

**Honeymoon?**

Gray let out an appreciative whistle as they took in their suite. With majestic cream colored curtains swaying slightly from the breeze, the room opened into a beautiful patio. They turned in a circle, taking in the king sized bed in the center elevated a foot or two from the floor so it had steps leading up to it. If the room hadn't gone so well together, and Lucy wasn't the huge romantic that she was, Gray would have gagged and blushed furiously at the bed. It seemed so...staged, like the room had been purposely built and designed for that.

Then again, his blushed deepened, he supposed it wasn't _such_ a bad thing.

Gray had gone to the patio while Lucy had gone straight into the bathroom, yelling something about "essentials" and "the bathroom would seal the deal."

Lucy squealed in delight, "Gray, come quick!"

Her eyes took in the bathroom, ignoring the toilet in corner and immediately feasting on the whirlpool bath right in front of her. She took a few steps and turned on it on; she watched with anticipation as the flow of water rushed into the bath. She didn't notice the shuffling behind her until his body was pressed against her back.

"Why not put it to use," Gray whispered, his breath caressing her ear, "right now."

She bit her lip, wanting nothing more than to consummate their marriage right there, but before she could even say, "yes," there was a chorus of shouts from their room.

"LUCY!"

"DROOPY-EYES."

And several more comments were heard by the newlyweds who both groaned in frustration. If it had been any other day, any other time, Lucy would have been ecstatic to have the Fairy Tail members with them. Right now, however, all she wanted was to throw them off the patio and put to use the two weeks of vacation Gray and her had saved up for together.

"Is there any chance of giving them the slip?" Gray whispered, motioning towards the window in the bathroom.

She shook her head. As tempting as it was, Natsu and Wendy had already smelled them. Damn their noses.

Regretfully, she turned off the bath, and adjusted her clothes to greet the members.

Gray checked to make sure he hadn't unconsciously stripped and followed Lucy out the door.

With amusement, he thought, I could just freeze all their asses, before Natsu shoved his face in front of his, yelling, "You weren't doing anything funny to Lucy in there, were you?!"

Clicking his tongue is disapproval, he leaned away from Natsu, "That's none of your business, flame-brains."

Lucy intervened, "We're _married_ , Natsu."

"And?"

Happy snickered, holding his paws to his mouth, "It means they likeeeeeeeee each other."

Lucy pinch the bridge of her nose, "I can't believe we're still on this page. We dated for two years. How can you not get it?"

Natsu blushed, "I get it! I'm not an idiot, Lucy! Erza! Lucy's being mean!"

Erza, who had been staring at the bed with a furious flush tinting her cheeks, turned her head sharply to look at him, "Natsu! It's not our place to judge what a married couple does."

Wendy pitched in, "What do they do?"

"Each other," Gray replied, his crude answer showing his growing frustration with the group. They had had that same conversation so many times over the course of the two years, except this time Lucy and him were married.

Gods, Lucy and him were _married_. He hadn't had time to fully absorb the fact. In all honesty, the planning and preparation process had been tiring. Then, finally on their wedding, it had drained both of them that after the day had finally ended they both collapsed on the train room they had gotten and slept for most of the ride.

"Gray!" Lucy slapped his shoulder, and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"Let's go to the beach," Levy laughed nervously.

Natsu opened his mouth to protest, but Gajeel, who had stayed silent until then, picked up Natsu from his collar, "Let's go, Salamander - before bunny girl blows a fume."

Gajeel made a point to walk out while dragging the struggling dragonslayer, and Levy urged everyone to follow. Lucy called after them, "we'll be right out."

They stayed silent until they heard the door click shut and Lucy threw herself into his arms, "I'm dead tired and I'm frustrated. Is it selfish of me to not be the slightest bit happy they're here?"

Gray kissed the top of her head and mumbled a faint, "no."

She arched her neck and brushed her lips against his, "We should thank Levy and Gajeel later."

"Later. Right now we have some unfinished business..." Gray whispered and began to leave a trail of kisses on her neck.

Her hands clutched his shirt as an automatic response, "No, we...," her protests crumbling against his cool lips. She turned her head more to give him a better access to her sweet, soft skin. His hunger for her would never be sated. His love for her was endless. The number or size of the bumps in the road didn't matter because they would face each obstacle together.

Just as he had settled her on the bed and begun to undress, there was a loud shout and the door was banged opened.

"For fuck's sake," he growled, regretfully and almost unwillingly removed himself from Lucy, covering her with the silk sheets, and turning to, once again, Natsu whose face was bright red.

"Pervert!" He yelled, dashing out of the room without a second glance.

The mood ruined, they dressed.

Lucy reached for his hand, "Let's go."

Gray looked away, upset, "Stupid fire-ass."

Lucy laughed and dragged him out of the room, like Gajeel had done to Natsu earlier, except Gray came more willingly than he admitted.

She was sure they would be able to have their own couple time, but just in case their friends became a hurdle, she had Virgo ready with chains and rope.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I bet everyone expected a smut. I know, I know. Originally, that's what I had planned but, come on. It's Fairy Tail. They wouldn't let Gray and Lucy have a normal honeymoon, haha...especially Natsu. Don't worry, I have a lemon for you guys in another chapter...if you guys really want another one. If not, I can tweak a few things and make it similar to this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading and the reviews! They really do motivate me to write!**

-WARNING- Next chapter will be bittersweet...):


	5. Chapter 5: Smile

**The long-awaited fifth one-shot.**

* * *

The constant humming of the machines surrounding Lucy's bed filled the aching silence between the young couple. Gray gripped her hand, tightly, and tried to hold on to a piece of her. They hadn't said one word to one another for hours; ever since the doctor had uttered the news, it seemed there were no words to comfort each other.

What frightened Gray, what sent a stone down the pit of his stomach, was Lucy's blank expression. She had not shed a tear. Her face had simply crumbled into a mask of indifference. The doctor had patted her hand and given a sympathetic nod to Gray before departing, but all Gray had wanted to do was rip the door open and yell for him to fix Lucy because Lucy did not do apathy.

Lucy. Didn't. Not. Care.

He swallowed down the stubborn lump in his throat and blinked away the burning in his eyes, "...Lucy."

If only Lucy would look at him.

* * *

 _"Lucy, what about this one?" Gray snickered, holding up a frilly pink one-suit, "Frills are definitely in right now."_

 _Lucy gave it a quick one-over, rolled her eyes, and said, "No, Gray. We've talked about this. No gender-defined -"_

 _"-clothes," he finished the sentenced, rolling his eyes right back at her, "I don't get why we can't just buy both types!"_

 _Lucy sighed and absentmindedly rubbed her swollen abdomen, "Because we decided we wanted it to be a surprise, remember? And besides," she plucked at the frills, "Frills are never in season," she winked and returned to the stack of clothing in front of her._

 _Gray raised an eyebrow, a mischievous smirk played on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sure I have a memory of you wearing frills one night and then having absolutely nothing on."_

 _He bit at her ear, before pulling back and laughing at her blush, "Gray!"_

 _"How about a round two?"_

 _"Gray Fullbuster, either you actually shop for essentials for our child or," Lucy quipped, jabbing her finger on his chest, "you can find your frozen little ass sleeping on the couch tonight!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am." Gray saluted, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead in apology. He'd learned the best way to appease an angry expecting mom was by actually doing what she was asking._

 _But he would be lying if he didn't say the hormonal changes in Lucy didn't turn him on_.

* * *

"And then, that night we almost did go for a round two, but you stopped it," Gray chuckled, finishing recounting the happy memory.

Still no smile. Only a lone tear traveled down her cheek, and he quickly sobered; he brushed it away, and gave another squeeze to her hand.

"I'm not going to lose you, too," Gray whispered, "You are me and I am you. If you shrivel up and die, a part of me does so as well. Please," He fought back the tears threatening to spill, "Lucy, please, don't leave me, too."

* * *

 _The rosy-haired mage, scrunched his face up in disbelief, "Whatcha' mean, 'pregnant'?!"_

 _Lucy held her slightly bulging stomach, "I have a baby growing inside," she smiled._

 _"I know what it means, Luce! I just mean," he brought up his hand to his face in exasperation, but dropped it a second later, "I can't believe you're having a baby with droopy-eyes!"_

 _"The afore-mentioned 'droopy-eyes' is right here, ya know, stupid flame-brains," Gray snapped, placing an arm around Lucy's shoulders._

 _"Popsicle!" Natsu retorted before yelling for Happy._

 _"Aye!" Happy flew in, only to freeze at the sight of Lucy's abdomen, "Lucy, I can't carry cows."_

 _Gray's eyes widened, and he slowly retracted his arm, counting the seconds it took befor-_

 _"Happy!" Lucy shouted, "You. do. not. call. pregnant. women. cows!" She grabbed hold of a pan, "You stupid," swung, "blue," swung again, "flying," swung thrice, "imbecile," threw the pan, "cat!"_

 _"Lucy!" Natsu placed an arm in front of her, "Luce?"_

 _"Natsu, Lucy's being mean!" Happy flew straight into Natsu's chest._

 _Lucy's eyebrow twitched, "I'm being mean? I'm being MEA-"_

 _"-Gray, do something!" Natsu implored, his onyx eyes flashing with worry and panic._

 _Gray thought about enjoying the show, but Lucy running all over Natsu's house would be hazardous for her and the baby's health. The stress it would cause was not worth the amusement of watching Natsu struggle to calm down his temperamental wife, so he did what he always did, "Lucy."_

 _When she refused to look at him, he forcibly, but gently, turned her towards him, "Lucy Heartfilia. Look at me."_

 _She looked away, "I want to be angry, Gray. Go away."_

 _"And I want to be cuddling at home, away from this stupid ember-smelling jerk, but we can't have everything, can we?"_

 _A twitch of her lip, "More like Happy."_

 _"Happy always says stupid, useless shit."_

 _Her head snapped towards him, "Language!"_

 _"Ah, there you are," Gray bumped their foreheads together, "This is Lucy."_

 _Lucy cluck her tongue, but nevertheless smiled, "What would I do without you?"_

 _"Probably kill Happy and half the town of Magnolia. You're a handful, you know?"_

 _She feigned hurt, and placed a hand on his cheek, "Complaining now, are we?"_

 _"Never," and he leaned in for a quick kiss._

 _Natsu, uncomfortable by the display of affection, shifted on his feet, and whispered down to his companion, "Cover your eyes, Happy. This isn't meant for pure eyes."_

 _"Pure eyes, my ass," Gray mumbled against Lucy's lips, but smiled when he felt her smile as well._

 _They separated, but held hands as they faced Natsu and Happy again. Lucy shifted, feeling awkward and a bit ashamed she had allowed her temper to get the best of her. She had forgotten how infuriating Happy could be at times. It didn't help Natsu and Happy had been gone for the past five years - training, they said, but who knows what they actually did._

 _Still, she knew when an apology was necessary, "Sorry, for losing my temper, guys."_

 _"It's alright, Luce. I think it's normal to be emotional, right?" Natsu grinned, scratching the back of his head._

 _Lucy returned the grin, "Right."_

 _Being absent or not, Natsu was still Natsu._

 _"Anyway, Fiery-ass," Gray interrupted, hoping to get things moving along before Happy let another one of his "comments" slip._

 _"We'd like to ask you to be the godfather." Lucy finished._

 _The look of surprise on Natsu's face said it all; he had not been prepared for it, "I...uh, me?"_

 _"Is there another narrow-" Gray started, but was silenced by a jab from Lucy's elbow._

 _Lucy stepped towards Natsu, "Yes. We both thought you'd be the best person to ask."_

 _Gray willed himself to not gag at her emphasize of the word both. Petty rivalries could be set aside for now; he met Natsu's eyes and gave a nod of agreement. He didn't think there was anyone better to ask for their first child._

 _Natsu couldn't help but gape at the young couple in front of him; how long had he been away? Lucy and Gray had settled down together and were now starting a family. Hadn't they just gotten married? The weight of time was suddenly heavy on his shoulders, but he licked his lips, and nodded, "Of course."_

* * *

Gray wiped away a runaway tear, "Remember how he tried to hide how shock he was, and he set his kitchen on fire that night trying to make us dinner. He was so out of it he forgot he had never made a meal in his life."

This time he received a slight nod. Progress. He was making progress.

"Fuck it." Gray murmured, and settled himself beside Lucy on the bed, careful to not disturb her too much. Her body was still weak. He gathered her into his arms, and started out another memory of theirs.

* * *

 _Gray returned home from the guild to a house full of books, - which wasn't unusual since Lucy loved to read, and he had also become somewhat of a bookworm as well - but these were different books. These were baby names books._

 _He picked one up from the stack on the coffee, warily flipping the pages without any careful observation. He'd always thought...well, it made it real. Lucy and him were going to be parents. Before he could fully process his feelings on the matter, a small yelp drew his attention to the library, "Lucy?"_

 _"In here, Gray!" The strain in her voice had him flying into the library, looking for her._

 _"Is everything alright?" He winced slightly at the panic beginning to sink in, and he willed himself to relax. He couldn't help it. They had two more months to go._

 _"Yes, I just," Gray found her holding desperately onto the ladder even though she was only a rung away from the ground, "had a moment..."_

 _Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and carried her to their bed._

 _"You can't over exert yourself," Gray scolded, flicking her forehead after settling her down, "and no buts," he added, noting the quick opening of Lucy's mouth._

 _"Fine," Lucy huffed, and Gray made himself comfortable next to her._

 _After a few quiet minutes, she brought it up, "We don't have name yet."_

 _"I know."_

 _"We need a name," she insisted, the worry evident in her voice._

 _Gray sighed, resignation settling down on him. He had to stop avoiding it; this was a reality. They were going to be parents._

 _So he did what he had discovered long ago was the best thing to do, he told Lucy, "I'm scared."_

 _She looked at him, eyes gleaming with understanding, "Me, too."_

 _Silence enveloped them in its warm embrace until Lucy's soft voice broke it, "If it's girl, I want her to be named Ur."_

 _The unexpectedness of her statement stunned Gray. Lucy had always said she loved the name "Rose" and wanted to raise a little "Rosie," but she had stopped mentioning it since she got pregnant. Her mother, Layla, had tended to her rose garden with such care that Lucy, being the romantic she was, wanted to raise her daughter with the same warmth her mother had given to both her and the roses._

 _Gray took hold of her hands, desperate to communicate how much all of this meant to him, but he couldn't let her, "Luce, you don't have to, not for me."_

 _The look in Lucy's brown eyes warned him he would not change her mind, "Ur," she repeated._

 _"Lucy," Gray began, but Lucy interrupted him, "I had a dream. Her name will be Ur. If we have a boy, I want Chris."_

 _Gray stared at her; he stared at her delicate hands, wrapped neatly in her lap; he stared at the delicate features of her fair face; he stared at her warm, warm brown eyes that spoke volumes that words would never be able to capture. In that moment, an overwhelming feeling of pure love - or at least what Gray would assume love could only be - filled his body and soul. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt such ease, such happiness, such love. Gray nodded; with burning eyes and a constricted, he didn't trust himself to speak._

 _"I love you," he mouthed, and Lucy smiled, and brought him into a hug, "I love you, too."_

 _His lips twitched, "But there's no way in hell we're naming our son Chris. Where the hell did that come from?"_

 _Lucy slapped his shoulder, "Language!", she scolded him but the laughter in her eyes told Gray all he needed to know. Chris was definitely a "no" in her book as well._

* * *

Gray held back his tears, and held his wailing wife in his arms. He held her until she fell into a deep slumber, exhausted. He then tucked her in, and carefully slipped out of the bed. He had some errands to run.

* * *

Gray refused visitation on behalf of Lucy; she had blankly shaken her head when he had asked her if she wanted visitors, but of course Natsu and Happy had barged into the hospital room after three days. Gray hadn't bothered to shoo them out; Lucy needed her best friends, even if she felt like she needed to be alone. He simply left the room for a while, and went to go buy her some sweets. When he returned he found Natsu and Happy asleep on the armchair and Lucy staring at them.

"Hey," Gray handed her the heart-shaped box, "I think you've got a hold on my heart," he started.

"I'm such a sucker for you," he continued, popping a lollipop in his mouth, trying not to laugh at his corny joke.

He dropped on the floor, "I've fallen for you."

Lucy's eyes had a small twinkle, something he hadn't seen in awhile, and it gave him the courage to continue.

"Are you my knight-in-shining-armor - because I'm in desperate need of saving; I'm drowning in my endless sea of love for you."

"Are you my Happy to my Natsu?" Inner Gray cringed, but outer Gray gave his best charming smile and waited.

And then sad Lucy became a laughing Lucy. She cried as she laughed, but she laughed. Her lost smile found its way back home, and Gray almost cried in relief. He laughed alongside her in crazed disbelief that it actually worked. And they laughed until a warm silence enveloped them, "Thank you," Lucy muttered.

And that was all Gray needed to hear to know everything was going to be okay. It would take time, but he hadn't vowed to love her till death; he had vowed to love her for all eternity.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you the Happy to my Natsu?" Someone snickered in the corner followed by, "He likeeeeeeees youuuuu."

Gray's eyebrow twitched, "I damn hope you're ready to get your ass whooped, fiery-breath."

"Happy to my Natsu." He hollered, running down the hallway, knowing better than to fight it out in Lucy's hospital room.

Gray kissed Lucy's forehead, "I'll be right back," and she gave him a gentle smile, "You better not be in the bed next to me the next time I see you."

"As long as I know you're waiting for me, I'll always be back a hundred percent healthy." Gray smirked

"Uh-huh," she clicked her tongue.

He laughed and headed out for a quick brawl. Lucy stared at his back as he left; he always knew when she needed to be alone. She had lost their first child and she didn't know if she would ever fully recover from it, but she knew Gray would be by her side along with everyone at Fairy Tail.

It would just take time.


End file.
